


搞黏

by grassgrass



Category: Lay - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassgrass/pseuds/grassgrass
Summary: 《我们在行动》有感但我还没看我就是看了一眼宣传图到了年龄被迫嫁给山神的幼黏的洞房花烛夜这样子
Kudos: 38





	搞黏

幼/黏/双/性

¨  
部落至今还保留祭神的习俗，每一年的年末，挑挑拣拣像检疫牲畜似的把青涩的果实送到山上去，希望山神采撷满意的果肉，也能接纳果实的藤家，这就算是鸡犬升天了，风调雨顺，万事顺意，山神喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿呢，不知道，一开始都送一对的，近年来人口少了，隔一年送一个，送上去的孩提，没有一个回来的，长辈说这是神明认可了，嫁给神那是恩赐。

但是谁都知道，被送上山就是一去不复返的末路，谁又知道那一头是温柔乡还是血盆大口呢，谁舍得把自己的孩子送去，曾经有逃跑的人回来，灰头土脸浑身是伤，村里大骇，把人抓起来，也不知道发生了什么后续，只知道那一年又送了不少肉食谷物，村里也还算公道，独子的不送，有哥哥姐姐的送一个去，给这家起码留个后。

等送来送去送的差不多了，族长怎么看也看不出适合的人选了。

张黏是这一年送上来的。张黏的母亲不是本族人，嫁过来没半年就守了寡，独自养着遗腹子，因此不受族人待见，话里话外嫌弃这家不吉利，可张黏却被养得面容姣好，天真乖巧，懂事且温顺，纵使是不喜欢外族人的长舌妇，都不舍得在他面前嚼舌根。

张黏到了年龄，放学回家看见母亲无声地、踌躇地、不甘地、不舍地拥着他落泪，张黏就懂了，他得去山上了，他没有哥哥，也没有妹妹，母亲只有他一个人，可是他如果不走，母亲和他都没有了，他好乖的，亲吻母亲的额头，把今天的兔草割完才跟着族人长辈上山，族人给他换上新衣服，他就穿着夹红的小褂子出门。

山上空荡荡的，只有一座古老的木墙瓦顶府邸，族人就把他留在这儿了，张黏有些害怕，可是他不能回去，犹豫着敲了敲门，门就自己开了，内八字脚小心翼翼抬起来往里头迈，好暖和的屋子，张黏忍不住想，以前冬天他都要搬好多木材烧火笼子取暖，近了烫，远了凉，可是这儿的暖是均匀的，紧紧包裹着自己，舒服的让人忍不住继续走，好像害怕的情绪都被暖没了。

“你叫什么名字。”

一个低沉的声音响起，张黏吓了一跳，还没看见人先结巴了话头“张、张小黏。”他远远的看见前头坐着一个人，看不清脸，身材却很高大，声音也很温和，并没有想象中的那份强硬，这是他要嫁的山神吗。

“这么小。”山神好像有些不满意，张黏不知所措的攥紧了衣角，他是不是来早了，如果和族长商量，明年，后年再来，可能就长高一点了，张黏暗自掂量了一下自己和山神的差距，他好像站着也没有够到山神坐着高，怎么办，不喜欢他吗，张黏咬住了下嘴唇，刚想说话，一双大手就揽住了他的腰，把他打横抱起，晕晕乎乎的，好像就在别人的怀里了。

张黏是没有朋友的小孩，学堂里别的孩子是不和他玩的，小黏小时候不懂，只是很委屈地站在楼上看楼下的孩子们打闹，长大一点他就知道了，因为我和妈妈不是本族人呢，但是再长大一点，反而有人和他打招呼了，勾肩搭背了，亲近他靠近他了，这个时候母亲却很着急的把他拽跑，藏在小房间里，抱紧小黏不让他和别人接触，小黏央求了好久，才被放出去继续上学。

母亲说，小黏，你要藏好秘密。

张黏知道的，他不是一个标准的男孩儿，也不是标准的女孩儿，他胸口鼓鼓的，开始胀痛了，有的时候小腹也疼得厉害，他就请假几天，在家帮母亲做家务。

被山神抚摸的胸口又开始疼了，粗糙的大手捏着小黏的脖子就好像捏着初生的羔羊，轻轻一折就会弄断，要很小心很仔细地抚摸，揉着娇嫩欲滴的臂肉，捏着白皙的副乳，五个指头游离在肥嫩的躯壳上，漫不经心地挑拨青涩的身体。山神认为他的母亲可以说是把他养的非常好了，他的同龄人，总是因为匮乏的物资，变得干瘪枯黄，接吻的时候仿佛能吮吸出沙砾，可是小黏不会，他饱满地像未成熟的青提，太用力就要流出汁液了。

“你也是被迫送上来的？”山神问他。

神明也算不上位列仙班，他只是化形后随便找个坑做土皇帝，被无意间发现的村民惊慌失措地膜拜，收了人家的好处就老实本分护佑一方，不行打扰人间秩序特意住到边上去，百年前还是送吃喝的，突然一年大旱改送童男童女了，吃起来倒很有味道，可每一年送上来的枕边人，都怕他怕的要命，哭着喊着吵得人头疼，一开始还送回去，听说被火烧了，神明一边骂街一边又留下了这些人，丢到角落里眼不见为净自生自灭，今年又送了这一个又这么小，又没有长大的花苞。

张黏晕晕乎乎地话也听不清，小脸红扑扑的，只会很乖地回答：“我没有被迫，我是来嫁给大人您的。”

山神想起有一年也送了个这么小的，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的，疼的快被撕裂了，第二天起来竟然自己跑了，他也没追，不知道那一个是逃回去了，还是去别的地方了，真的是，被迫的就告诉他，他又不会拦着人。山神把张黏抱到腿上，太轻了，没骨头份量：“你知道嫁人要做什么吗？”

张黏被陌生男人的气息笼罩着，羞赧地靠在男人怀里，很认真地点点头，他真的知道，他从小就知道自己长的好，长得好的到了年龄很大几率要被送上来的，送上山之前，族人阿嬷也会教他，嫁人了，就要穿着嫁衣，和夫君喝酒，睡觉，然后夫君就要拨开他的身体，把花蕾的蕊心打开，把他变成另一个人。

光是回忆，小黏就觉得浑身发软，他把自己的红嫁衣拨开，像剥一朵未绽放的花朵，露出里头嫩黄色的亵衣，问他的夫君，要喝酒吗。

山神忍不住笑，这么小的嫁娘，喝点酒岂不是醒不过来，他亲吻怀里的小新娘，挥挥手不知道从哪里掏出一坛酒，自己喝了一口，渡给张黏，张黏其实只喝过一次酒，是很小的时候村里举行大宴会，酿酒开槽，他偷喝了一筷子，迷迷瞪瞪睡了一下午，被亲了嘴唇灌进来的酒要比当年的那口甜得多，掺了蜂蜜似的，张黏若是个成年人，就会知道这是山神的怜悯，只是喂了点果酒，但足以让小新娘醉得脸颊飘起两朵晚霞，大眼睛湿漉漉的，打了个嗝，问他：“那是不是要睡觉了。”

山神问他，你知道怎么睡吗。

张黏就把嫩黄色的衣衫也褪去了，露出白色的肚兜，和莲藕似的身子，幼嫩的身体没有一点儿岁月的痕迹，就是娇嫩的，饱满的，白皙光滑得好像珍珠，因为农活，手臂上还有薄薄的肌肉，可是因为年龄尚小，仍旧是一团软肉的模样，那肚兜什么花纹都没有，就是纯粹的干净的纯白色，被丰腴的两团小包顶起来，刚刚发育的小花蕊才有这样的胸脯，一手就可以掌控，在薄得令人发指的布料里透出两颗小樱桃的颜色，又被勒得压平了些，以至于两侧都溢出些软肉，夹在两条胳膊里，丰腴甜美得快要泌蜜。

“你不是个男孩？”山神以为自己走眼了，不过这个小新娘的确是一头短发，微卷的，遮住了眉眼，一不留神就会以为是个小男孩，但是声音又很甜腻，是没变声的娇气。他继续抚摸小新娘的身体，掀开肚兜，从肚脐，又摸到两腿之间。

张黏捧着自己送上门去，连连摇头，又迟疑了一下，不知道该点头还是摇头：“我，我是男孩子的……可是……”他也就穿一件薄薄的下裤，被解开以后裹着白色的布料，把私密的部位保护得很严密，可是已经鼓鼓地凸起小包裹的状态，还湿了一片。

山神知道小家伙情欲来了，不紧不慢一只手揉着柔软的胸脯，另一只手去揉捏肥嫩的大腿侧肉，引诱着分开了腿，还没多摸，就浸湿了手，小屁股好像发洪，山神忍不住回想起那年大旱，若是养上这样一个小新娘，应该也很方便，摸着湿答答的下身，山神把张黏的内裤也给脱掉，有些惊讶的发现，那两个柔软的球肉下，还有一道湿漉漉的幽谷。

“原来的确是小新娘呀。”

“大人，不会，不会奇怪吗，不讨厌吗。”张黏被揉捏的化作一滩水了，唯一清醒的意识都在担心被丢掉的结局。

“当然不会，只是你投错了胎，你不应该是个人类。”山神稀奇极了，至纯至真的一具躯体，生灵间倒是很常见，可人类里找出这样的小新娘可太不容易了，又这么乖，这么听话，难得的主动和自愿，忍不住就想多亲昵些，“你大概是哪个舍利子投错了凡胎，人类不应该有你这样的珍宝。”

张黏有一点不好意思，他其实一直有些自卑的，因为他和别人都不一样，母亲爱他，可是从来也不和他谈，他被人欺负了，被人挑逗了，母亲也只是按着他死死抓住他要求他命令他不许和别人走的太近，那好像就是小黏的错，小黏为什么是这个样子的，是因为小黏不好所以别人讨厌小黏。小黏被摸得好舒服，他曾经因为好奇偷偷地摸自己的下半身，一下子就湿透了，羞得瞒着母亲在半夜洗床单，不敢再动啦，所以，神明这样摸他，张黏脑子里转不动了，怎么办，会把大人的衣服弄湿的。

山神觉得小新娘太有趣了，还没有怎么弄，就一副被肏熟了的样子，眼神放空，唇齿微张，努力让自己从情欲里镇静下来。张黏很努力地回忆上山以前族人教他的服侍道法，他脱了，那也要脱夫君的衣服，张黏被抱在怀里就正好够得着山神的衣襟，他脱，神明就由着他脱，把长袍外套都解开，张黏一路脱到裤腰带，深色的布料被顶起来，阴影显得更深，唔，好大，张黏眼巴巴地看着那根东西，好像看着就能脱掉似的。

“他们教了你什么？”山神问他，张黏就这么小呀，他的小脑袋没法处理“大人怎么知道族人教了我事情”和“大人好大好粗”两件事，不过生理本能让他优先处理后者，主动伸出手拉开腰带，去把硕大的阴茎释放出来，粗长的柱体上青筋暴胀，热乎乎的肉棍溢出一点儿腥咸的体液，张黏没有见过别人的生殖器，他自己又还是个小孩子，只知道很大，却不知道摸起来还很柔软富有弹性的状态是还未完全勃起，张黏从神明的腿上退下来，俯身靠近男人的阴茎，第一反应是伸出小舌头舔了舔，不是很好闻，黏液粘连在他的舌尖，小舌头转了一圈，回到自己嘴里，吧咂吧咂好像尝味道似的，又没吃出什么名堂，张大了小嘴把龟头含住，满满当当填住了口腔，可是也只是顶端的一部分，张黏太小啦，两只小手捧着柱体吮吸了几口噎住含不下，技巧也太过生涩，只会小心翼翼地舔弄，嘴巴都酸了也吃不到什么，干张着咽喉反呕，要是再塞进去，嘴唇就要被撕裂了，他不会吃，神明也觉得被咬的发疼，捏起张黏的小脸把东西拔出来，“你学的不好，我教你。”

“要做新娘，不是用这里吃，要用这里。”山神捞起张黏，用一个指头按了按肉嘟嘟的阴唇，啵得一声就涌出一股黏液，张黏羞得捂住脸，耳朵红彤彤的，山神和他咬耳朵：“小黏是小莲花精投胎吗，怎么能这么多水。”

“我也不知道……我憋不住……”

山神心情很好地握住张黏的大腿根部，虽然看起来瘦弱，可是大腿却肉嘟嘟的相当丰腴，和胸脯一样柔软。张黏被母亲保护得太好，裤子从来都是又厚又长，不见阳光的皮肤被藏匿得白到极致，好像自己也能发光似的，被剃去了保护皮的果肉，白嫩光滑，还很有弹性，按一下都能感觉到阻力在反弹，很适合圈着腰发力。被打开的双腿一下子就露出那一点小巧的幽谷了，还是很不成熟的绒毛，不长又不多，掺着晶莹剔透的液体简直是清晨的花露，属于女孩子的小穴有些受凉，不好意思得收缩了起来。

就着黏糊糊的液体，山神把手指探进去，张黏这是第一次，从来没有被异物侵犯的身体软成一滩水，小腹一抽搐就要缩起来了，委屈、无助、紧张，抓紧了山神的手腕，神明知道他害怕，小心翼翼轻柔体贴地放慢了速度，从一根手指头开始试探，小莲花精已经溢出来满满当当的了，多两根指头，汁水泛洪似的止不住，小穴却开始咬着人家的手不放，穴肉黏糊糊地紧缩着央求手指往更深处吞。张黏下面流水，上面也流水，但是眼皮也不肿，声音也不哑，也不叫疼不叫停下，只是梨花带雨，悄无声息，山神心想，这是个天生的小狐狸精。

“乖乖，洞房花烛，是要用这里吃的。”神明把刚刚被张黏舔得硬邦邦的阴茎抵着扩张过的水帘洞，两片小唇瓣天然地贴合住了柱体的最前端，天生一对似的缠绵住，湿得烂熟的水蜜桃果肉一顶就开，一戳就烂，要不是怀里的人抖得像个筛子，里头又紧得咬人生疼，他简直要以为这个小新娘是个经产的肉袋子，轻而易举插进去粗大的龟头，山神就感觉到了阻力，浅短的肉道只吃了一小节，张黏已经疼得失神，潜意识里还记得要做个服侍夫君的好妻子，憋着一股劲儿想坐得更深。

山神把他从怀里放到绒塌软床上去，刚刚那个体位不好发力，小孩子自己又怎么能主动，压着小巧的身子握住柔软的奶包，下身缓慢但坚定地将整个柱体插入至小巧的阴道里去，张黏眼睁睁看着天花板，小嘴张的大大的，胸口剧烈起伏以此缓解喘息声，山神就这样定住，让小新娘适应异物入侵，手上漫不经心地玩弄奶球，被揉捏的两个小樱桃无师自通地肿起来，多合适哺乳的一具身体，虽然现在还不能喂奶，但是应该不久的将来这儿就会有比张黏更小的小孩子霸占了。

“大人……我……”张黏能感觉到火辣辣地疼，可是他天生好像对痛觉有些迟钝，也可能是太能忍，小时候割草不小心划破了手掌，他也没有哭，等回到家里才发现衣服被血沾脏了，他怕母亲担心，又心疼母亲还要给他疗伤，就自己用冰凉的冷水洗干净衣服，悄无声息地把伤口藏在身后。他也被坏孩子推倒在山坡上，身上擦伤了好几道痕，好心的族人想送他去村医那里，他怕被发现身体的异样，就婉拒好意，一瘸一拐地躲进小家里，张黏真的是很乖的小朋友，他不能让母亲担心，也不能给别人添麻烦。

“小黏，怎么了？”山神发现小新娘在走神，怕他是疼到休克，赶紧抱紧张黏，用体温暖和他瘦弱的身体，安抚着他，同时亲吻他的额头。

“这儿是什么？”山神发现他额头上有个图案。

张黏回过神来，磕磕巴巴解释：“是阿嬷给我点的，是嫁给大人的标记。”

山神摇摇头：“你这样漂亮的小脸是不适合有别人的记号的，你要是想要嫁人的记号，那我给你留一个。”

第一次承欢的小新娘还不懂这句话的意思，只是蹙着眉头，山神知道他已经适应了体内的异物，开始把阴茎反反复复地抽插，张黏娇小的嫩穴充盈着温暖且滑腻的蜜汁，紧致的饱满穴肉随着颠簸的性事层层叠叠的涌上来，翻腾的浪花一般不断吞吐他胯下的巨物。这是个未经人事的小处女，天生长了一个适合被人捣肏的蜜穴，拼命吸着男人的命根不放，逼得人不得不再插得深入一些，再猛烈一些。张黏柔润滑嫩的身子上汗津津的，白皙的皮肤已经滚上了一层绯红，和嫁衣比更鲜艳。山神愉悦地将生殖器插入得更深刻，尚稚嫩的腹部都被顶得鼓起来，张黏感觉到自己最深的地方也要被捣破了，好疼，好硬，张黏就这么一点大的地方，不够插了就执拗地插进他的子宫里面，张黏长这么大，还不知道肚子里有一颗小小的特殊器官，他自己又摸不到，第一次被别人碰就这样的猛烈，被插得又酸又疼，不断难耐地喘息，酥胸也被迫荡漾了起来。他本能的想要从男人身下逃离，理智又告诉他不可以，这是夫君呢。

不过无论是本能还是理智都敌不过现实，小处女被男人压得完全不能挣脱，双腿已经掰到了不能再开的程度，张黏要是再长大一点，可能族人也会给他看看春宫图之类的东西，就知道现在他还是最普通也最常见的体位。可是就算这么普通，也还是一下插进了最深的地方。山神奋力往他的小穴里操弄，干到骚软的子宫，不断地进进出出让疼痛都被莫名的快感取代，炙热的硬屌擦过青涩的阴蒂，好像是被手指搓捻一样，插进去研磨嫩穴深处，又抽出来重新擦过被磨烂的阴蒂，疼上加爽，张黏不自然地扭着屁股张开双腿，好让男人干的更深入，让粗硬滚烫的阴茎在幼嫩的穴里捣干着，捣得张黏哭到没有力气，只会揽着男人的肩膀上呻吟，一直到意识模糊身子抽搐，流满汁液的嫩穴还是没有被人放过。

山神不断冲刺肉袋子的深处，要撕裂子宫的位置，把浓稠大量的精液灌进去堵得严严实实，给他留一个无法修改的记号。等一个冲刺达成，小新娘的双腿已经合不起来，股间第一次被享用的娇小花朵被征服被蹂躏被糟蹋得烂熟破败，族人教的真对，这朵小小的娇花果然被过度使用成了破碎的淫花糜蕊。

张黏被他刚嫁的夫君抽插的花枝乱颤，本来就丰盈的蜜水和男人射进他穴里的精液一起溢出，光溜溜的小屁股都湿透，当然也染湿了床单，失魂落魄的张黏茫然地躺在床上，被肏得昏昏欲睡。

神明把小家伙泡在温水里清洗一番，换上他自己宽大的衣物裹得严严实实怕着凉，这么小的人类被风一吹就容易出事，还是多注意得好，张黏已经睡得迷迷糊糊，小脸不知道是情欲呢还是氤氲水汽蒸的，红得发烫，粘人极了贴在他怀里蜷缩，嘴里好像在说什么，山神低下头凑过去去听，他以为要听到些甜言蜜语，毕竟话本里都是这样的故事。

“夫君……夫君……我明天早上起来洗被子”

山神摇摇头，抽出已经被折腾得惨不忍睹的床单被单丢出视野，一挥手消失匿迹，床榻上已然是整洁的新床具，然后把小新娘塞进暖和的被窝里，抱着柔软的身子温习洞房花烛夜。

山神睡前给自己提了个醒，明年记得显个灵吩咐山下的人别再送新娘了。

后来就很简单的事情，第二年送上来的人当天就被送回去了，又送了几年反反复复，山神有点烦了，让小新娘牵着女儿抱着儿子挺着肚子回娘家走了一圈后，就没有再送上山的了。


End file.
